


No More Black

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is tired of Morgana always painting her nails black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "painted nails" in [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/).

Morgana placed her bottle of black nail polish and sat down in the floor in front of the coffee table. Gwen lowered her book to look directly at Morgana. 

“Painting your nails again?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Morgana replied as she shook the bottle and unscrewed the lid. 

“Do you always have to paint them black?” Gwen loved Morgana’s whole punk look she had going on but she wanted to see her try something different with her nails.

“What’s wrong with black?” Morgana asked as started applying the polish. 

“I just think you should try another color for a change. That’s all.” Gwen lifted up her book and went back to reading as Morgana continued with her nails. 

 

The following week, Gwen returned home from shopping and saw Morgana on the couch watching a movie. She walked over to her and leaned against the back of the couch. “I got something for you while I was out.”

Morgana took the small bag and pulled out a bottle of dark purple nail polish.

“I liked the color and thought it would look good on you. It’s still dark so it’s just a small step away from black.”

Morgana smiled at Gwen and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

When Gwen came home from work the next day, Morgana was waiting for her.

“Did you have a good day off?” Gwen asked setting her purse down. 

“I did. You were right about that polish you got me. This purple looks great,” Morgana answered as she showed Gwen her newly painted nails. 

“Does this mean you’ll try pink next?”

The look Gwen received for her joke was priceless.


End file.
